


Blessed

by WevyrDove



Series: Honey, I'm Home [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Married!AU, Smut, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, cas smokes cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets even more bad news at work. Thank God he has Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamppu/gifts).



> this is my first top!cas fic where they aren't in canon verse, and cas isn't an angel bringing the smite down on the deanmon. so, i feel awkward about it- i actually had it finished several days ago but i hesitated in posting. i am such a bottom!cas person. enjoy, and always, i love to hear from you. xoxoxo
> 
> Ps dedicating this to Lamppu who is such an amazing artist! Check them out on [tumblr](http://lamppudraws.tumblr.com)

“Motherfucking shit fucker!” Castiel swore under his breath.

He had been in a good mood this morning; he and Dean had enjoyed an amazing session of early morning sex together. But now he was at work and that mood had been shattered. Crowley had just informed him that Lucifer was his new boss. Castiel had taken the news calmly while he was still in the office. Now he was outside, smoking a cigarette furiously. He couldn’t scream in anger like he wanted to, so he contented himself with thinking murderous thoughts of Lucifer and Crowley. He wished he could leave now and go home and just be with his husband, but it was barely 10:30 in the morning. Dean was working also and Castiel didn’t like to bother him there. Dean tended to immerse himself in his work (at least one of them enjoyed their job), which involved detailing and restoring classic cars, and would often ignore the phone. In any case it was always loud at the garage which made it difficult to talk. But Castiel didn’t want to text Dean about what had happened; it would have to wait until tonight when they were both home and he could tell him in person.

This was worse than what had happened a month ago at Castiel’s annual review, when he had received a dismal evaluation of his work, and been scapegoated for Lucifer’s mistakes. And now Lucifer was being rewarded for being a kiss-ass. Castiel had vowed to look for a new job after the review, but so far he hadn’t even finished updating his new resume. With the latest changes in the power structure, he wouldn’t be dawdling any longer. Maybe he could just do that for the rest of the day. It was easy enough to keep a spreadsheet open on his computer while he worked on his resume in another window. He was just too angry to do anything right now though. He hadn’t even seen Lucifer yet. The bastard was probably just getting into work now. Castiel was glad he was in the back of the building, so he wouldn’t see Lucifer walking in.

“Fuck it.” Castiel said to himself, tossing his finished cigarette on the ground and grinding it out. Dean would be pissed when he smelled the smoke on Castiel’s coat, but Castiel needed it. He had been smoke free for years, but work had been so stressful lately that Castiel had started smoking again just to get out of the building. Dean had argued with him the first time he came home with smoke on his clothes. Castiel had conceded to limiting his cigarettes, but he refused to give them up entirely. Castiel glanced at his phone, seeing the picture of Dean smiling on his phone’s lock screen gave him strength to go back inside. He had already been outside for 20 minutes and he should get back to his desk.

Castiel plodded up the back stairs, trying to hold his anger in check. He really didn’t want to see Lucifer’s smug face. Actually the bastard had probably already known since they had received their reviews; it was amazing Lucifer had kept it secret for this long. Castiel sat down at his desk, toggling his mouse to wake up the monitor. He scanned the work emails; not too much that was important. He checked his schedule and was relieved to see there were no meetings. There was a reminder that he had promised to help one of his co-op students with an assay this afternoon. It was another reason he shouldn’t leave early today; mentoring the students from the local university was one of the few things he actually enjoyed about his job. He joked to Dean that the students hadn’t become jaded by industry yet. But truthfully, he found them to be bright and hard-working for the most part, and eager to learn from him.

“Caaaaaas-tiel!” Lucifer sang out, stepping into Castiel’s cubicle. Castiel cursed inwardly.

“Hi Lucifer.” Castiel answered carelessly, his eyes still on the screen. Lucifer insinuated himself next to Castiel, leaning against the desk and forcing Castiel to look at him.

“So, Crowley probably told you about the..organizational changes.” Lucifer drawled. Castiel kept a poker face. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it.” Lucifer continued.

“Yes.” Castiel said curtly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, you know. Personal differences and such.” Lucifer suggested innocently, smiling broadly at Castiel.

“No. I don’t know.” Castiel said, gritting his teeth. “I have no problems with the new reporting structure.”

“Ok. Great.” Lucifer said easily. “Not much will change day-to-day, but you know, I’ll be responsible for your review and signing your time sheets.”

“I know.” Castiel said flatly. He really wanted Lucifer to leave before he lost it and decided to smack that smug smile off his face.

“Ok then, Castiel. I’ll talk to you later.” Lucifer stood up to go. “Oh and, please copy me on all your emails, and send any time off requests to me.” He added.

“I will.” Castiel managed. He wanted to scream. Maybe he would just say he wasn’t feeling well and go home for the rest of the day. It would be obvious to everyone why he had to get out of there, but he found it hard to care. Or maybe he would just slip out later. He could always help his co-op tomorrow. He quickly typed an email to Samandriel, apologizing for having to reschedule. A minute later the computer pinged with the response from him, telling Castiel to rest up and feel better, and that he could freeze the samples so it was no problem. Next, Castiel sent a curt email to Crowley saying he was feeling sick and would be leaving for the day, remembering at the last moment to copy Lucifer as well. _Fucker._

He shut his computer down and grabbed his bag. He ducked out of his cubicle, taking the back stairs. He didn’t want to bump into anyone on the way out. He got to his car and opened the driver side door, slinging his bag into the passenger side. He shrugged out of his coat and dug in the pocket for the pack of cigarettes before he threw that on top of his bag. He tapped one out into his palm, putting the box in the cup holder. _Thank goodness I’m driving my own piece of shit car today_. He rolled down the window and lit up. Sometimes Dean took Castiel’s beat up ’99 Honda Civic in for oil changes or tune ups or whatever without warning, leaving Castiel with his ’67 Chevy Impala. Castiel never paid attention to his car, and he would have run it into the ground if not for Dean; it was one of the perks of having a husband that worked with cars. Castiel smiled briefly, remembering how long it had taken Dean to trust him with driving “Baby”. In any case, the ultimate blasphemy would be smoking in the Impala.

Castiel blew out a stream of smoke and then started the ignition, the cigarette dangling from his lips. He loosened his tie and then texted Dean to let him know that he was coming home early. He had promised Dean he would never text while driving, even though it was tempting to pick up the phone just to check whenever he heard the ping of a new message. Dean was always talking about how many of the repairs that came into the shop were due to accidents caused by cell phone distractions. Castiel had nodded along when Dean gave him the lecture, but what had really made him quit the bad habit was when he had nearly rear ended someone while checking texts on his own phone. Luckily he had been travelling in the slow lane at a relatively low speed and had avoided the collision by a narrow margin; there had been enough space and time to swerve into the breakdown lane. He never told Dean what had happened, and in any case, the near miss made him hold to his promise from then on.

The commute was quick, with no traffic to slow Castiel down at 11 in the morning, and he was home in under half an hour. He was unsurprised to see the Impala in the driveway; Dean usually walked to the garage a few blocks away unless the weather was bad. Castiel got out of the car and stretched. He was tempted to light another cigarette, but he had smoked two on the way home, which would make it three already this morning. Dean would probably refuse to kiss him, Castiel mused, but maybe it wouldn’t be noticeable by the time he got home. Castiel would have to brush his teeth and change, use extra mouthwash. Castiel rolled all the windows down to vent the smoke smell from the car, and then grabbed his coat and bag. He fumbled with the key for the front door. When he tried it, he found the door to already be unlocked. Castiel pushed open the door and stepped inside. He heard the faint strains of Zeppelin playing from the kitchen.

“Dean?” Castiel called. There wasn’t an answer, but maybe Dean was upstairs. Castiel kicked off his shoes, pushing them to the side so they were at least out of the way, even if they weren’t lined up nicely. He was taking his tie off and balled it into a fist, resisting the urge to just throw it on the floor; Dean would fuss about it otherwise. Castiel walked into the kitchen and dropped the tie on the table. He went to the fridge and pulled a beer out. He barely glanced at the label, but then realized it wasn’t a screw top after trying unsuccessfully to open it with his hand and scraping his skin on the ridges of the bottle cap. The label read “Stone IPA” with a grinning gargoyle logo, one of Dean’s picks; Castiel thought all beers tasted the same. Castiel grabbed the bottle opener magnet and used it to flip open the beer, the cap pinging on the counter. He took a long swallow from the bottle, wiping his lips on his sleeve and burping from the carbonation afterwards. When he was about the raise the bottle to his lips for another swig, Dean came into the kitchen. Castiel lowered his bottle and set it on the counter.

“Hey Cas.” Dean smiled. He went right up to his husband and wrapped him tightly in his arms.

“Hey Dean.” Castiel answered, his face against Dean’s scratchy beard. “You’re home early.”  He hugged his husband back, inhaling the scent of Dean’s piney deodorant and soap.

“Ugh.” Dean sniffed, releasing Castiel. “Smoking? Again?” His voice was disappointed.

Castiel straightened and gave Dean a defiant look. “I needed it.”

Dean softened when he saw Castiel’s face. “Bad day? I came home when I got your text. You never come home early.”

“Yeah, pretty bad.” Castiel said, not adding any details.

“You don’t want to talk about.” Dean guessed.

“Not yet.” Castiel shook his head. He grabbed the beer again and slugged down a good third of the bottle.

“Whoa, champ.” Dean raised his eyebrows. “That bad huh?” He moved behind Castiel and crouched to open one of the lower cabinets.

Castiel rolled his eyes and took another sip. “Dean. Please don’t start lecturing me.“

Instead, Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “Figured this is probably as good an occasion as any.”

“Oh.” Castiel said. He slammed back the rest of the beer and put it on the counter. He couldn’t help the burp that escaped, but looked at Dean unapologetically.

“Excuse you.” Dean commented, but he was smiling. He grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard and added ice from the freezer. He poured a shots worth in each of the glasses. He handed one to Castiel and clinked it with his own. “Bottoms up.”

Castiel paused before he took a sip. “Ugh, this is going to be disgusting.” He complained.

“You have no taste.” Dean shook his head. “I can’t believe I married you. This is Johnny Walker, Gold Label Reserve.”

“Whatever.” Castiel shrugged, and downed it in a gulp, the liquor burning his throat on the way down. Dean shook his head again, and took a chaste sip of his own.

“Really bad day. I’m entitled.” Castiel said defensively. He was starting to feel fuzzy around the edges now. “I just kind of want to forget the morning.”

“The whole morning?” Dean pouted. “What about _early_ this morning?” He leered at Castiel, and Castiel leered back, flashing back on how Dean had been so insistent this morning, rubbing his cock against the crack of Castiel’s ass until they were both breathless and panting with need.

“Mmmm.” Castiel murmured. “Well that part was ok.”

“Just ok?” Dean protested, pretending to be hurt. He took another sip of the whiskey and then placed it on the counter.

“Well, maybe more than ok.” Castiel conceded. He took a step toward Dean, who backed up, a playful glint in his eye.

“I seem to remember there being a lot of praising God.” Dean teased, and then ducked out of the kitchen at a run.

“Come back here!” Castiel demanded, but he chased after Dean, who had gone into the living room. Castiel was just drunk enough to be giddy, and he had a stupid grin on his face. Dean was standing in front of the sofa, daring Castiel to catch him.

“Catch me if you can.” Dean taunted, but when Castiel pounced, Dean let himself be tackled onto the couch.

“Dean.” Castiel lay heavily on top of Dean, still smiling. “I caught you.”

“Yes you did.” Dean agreed. Then he grimaced and turned his face away from Dean’s. “Ugh, smoke. Yuck.”

“You don’t have to kiss me.” Castiel conceded.

“Huh.” Dean said innocently. “Who said anything about kissing? I-Cas!”

Castiel bent his head to lick at Dean’s neck eagerly. He reached down to palm Dean through his jeans. Dean groaned at Castiel’s touch; cigarette smoke or no, Dean couldn’t help but respond to his husband. Castiel smiled to himself as he started to work Dean.

“You’re insatiable, Cas.” Dean complained, even as he rutted up into his husband’s hand, his cock rapidly hardening.

Castiel lifted his head and stared into Dean’s eyes. “Dean. Can I…”

“Cas?” Dean asked innocently, but the searing look on his face told Castiel he knew what his husband wanted.

It didn’t happen often, but every once in a while, Castiel wanted to top Dean. It usually coincided with times when he was angry about something (not Dean, he would never hurt Dean that way).  Dean insisted he actually loved the feel of Castiel inside him, filling him the same way he filled Castiel usually. The first time, Castiel had been so flustered and nervous, Dean had to do most of the work, riding the hell out of his husband’s cock. The times after that, Castiel was more confident and assertive, and at Dean’s request he was more dominating. Now Dean was reaching his hand down and pressing it against the front of Castiel’s pants, mapping the shape of his husband’s rigid erection. Castiel moaned and pushed back.

“Dean.” Castiel panted. “Want to…be-ah!” Dean had gripped him through the thin fabric of his dress pants. “Want to be inside you please.” Castiel said breathlessly.

“Mmm. I suppose so. Since you asked so nicely.” Dean answered coyly, pretending to consider the request. “Do you want to treat me rough?”

“Y-yes.” Castiel stuttered, pushing against Dean’s insistent hand.

“How rough?” Dean growled into Castiel’s ear. It had actually been awhile since Castiel had been inside Dean. Dean continued to squeeze and stroke his husband’s length through his pants. “I’ve been a bad, bad boy.” He rasped in Castiel’s ear. Castiel shuddered in response.

“Fuck.” Castiel whispered. “I don’t deserve you…” All of a sudden, he felt like he was going to cry.

“Shhh. Cas.” Dean gripped Castiel’s cock hard. “I want it.” He said firmly, and the look on his face brooked no argument, and Castiel’s moment of sadness passed. Dean kissed his husband on the lips and then bent his mouth to his ear. “Fuck me hard.” he whispered hotly.

Castiel groaned, letting Dean continue to stroke him through the fabric. _How did I get so lucky?_ Dean knew exactly what he needed. Castiel stood up suddenly and pulled Dean up with him. “Turn around.” Castiel said roughly, pitching his voice lower. Dean whimpered and obeyed.

“Please…” Dean moaned. Castiel quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. He pressed his hard length against Dean’s jeans and Dean whined with need. Castiel snaked his hands under Dean’s shirt and tweaked his nipples, drawing an anguished cry from Dean.

“Patience.” Castiel warned, as he thumbed Dean’s hard nipples with his rough fingertips. Dean pressed back against Castiel, who groaned in response. Castiel moved his hands out from under Dean’s shirt and tugged the buttons open with practiced efficiency. He let Dean shrug the shirt off and then ran his hands over his husband’s hot skin. Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s back as he caressed Dean’s chest and stomach.  Dean wiggled impatiently. Castiel reached down to Dean’s jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped, shoving them down Dean’s legs along with the boxers. Dean’s breath hitched as Castiel slid his hard cock against his ass crack.

“Jesus.” Castiel gasped, reveling the feel of Dean’s hot skin against his cock.

“No, it’s Dean.” Dean quipped.

Castiel laughed appreciatively and nipped the back of Dean’s neck. He stroked Dean’s sides and hips as he continued to slide his erection along Dean’s ass. Dean whimpered. Castiel moved one hand to Dean’s cock and gripped it hard, his other hand cupping Dean’s balls gently. Dean wriggled his bare ass along Castiel’s cock, the feel of hot skin on skin making them both moan with pleasure. Castiel stroked Dean’s cock a few times, and then moved one hand to Dean’s upper back, and the other to Dean’s stomach. He pushed with both and forced Dean to bend over until his head was down against the seat cushion; Dean’s hands were on either side of his head, palms down, and his arms were braced on his elbows on the same cushion. Dean’s knees dug into the edge of the couch, and his ass pressed up against Castiel’s cock. Dean turned his head to the side so he would be more comfortable, but otherwise remained where he was.

“Yeah. Stay like that.” Castiel said approvingly, and stepped back to look at Dean; his legs spread, cock and balls hanging between, his ass pointed up and toward Castiel. Castiel was literally drooling at the sight of his husband. He reached into the drawer of the coffee table and pulled out a bottle of lube. When Dean heard the snap of the cap, he wiggled his ass at Castiel and whimpered. He heard Castiel slicking himself up and whined.

“Please…” Dean begged. He looked back at Castiel.

“Eyes front.” Castiel said firmly.

Dean whimpered and turned his face back to the couch. Castiel put one hand on Dean’s ass and with his other hand, he pressed two slick fingers against Dean’s entrance. Dean sucked in a breath and waited. Castiel smiled, seeing the tense line of his husband’s body. He moved his fingers down lower and caressed Dean’s balls lightly, then traced the path back to Dean’s hole.

“I heard you’ve been a bad boy, Dean.” Castiel growled. Dean nodded, his head still down. “I’m going to punish you good, Dean.” Castiel continued, squeezing Dean’s ass hard and drawing a yelp from his husband. He pressed one finger inside, groaning at the tight heat that clamped down on his hand. Dean moaned, fisting his hands into the cushions and Castiel pressed in to the first knuckle. Dean was wiggling again. Castiel smacked Dean’s ass with his free hand and Dean bucked against him with a cry.

“Stay still.” Castiel ordered. He massaged the place where he had spanked Dean, and then added a second finger, thrusting his fingers deeper, and moving them in and out with a slow rhythm. Dean moaned, his voice muffled by the couch cushions.

“Please Cas…” Dean turned his head and panted. “I want…ah!” Castiel had added another finger, and pressed in deep, angling his hand so that he pressed against Dean’s prostate.

“Mmm, what do you want?” Castiel murmured, still jamming his fingers in and out of Dean’s hole. He reached around to grab Dean’s cock with his other hand. Dean moaned with anguish as Castiel started stroking him while he continued to fuck Dean with his fingers. “You like it when I milk you, baby?” Dean whimpered.

“I want your cock, Cas.” Dean begged. “Please…”

Dean was pushing back against Castiel’s hand every time Castiel’s fingers thrust in, and fucking forward into Castiel’s other hand every time Castiel pulled back. Castiel loved the feel of his husband’s body in his hands, but he couldn’t wait much longer to be inside of Dean. Castiel pulled his hands away, drawing a whine of protest from Dean. He draped himself over Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle, his head resting on Dean’s back. Castiel stayed like that for a moment, reveling in the feel of his husband’s body.

“I love you.” Castiel murmured, his voice muffled against Dean’s back.

“I love you too.” Dean answered. “Now are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Castiel laughed. “So romantic.” He stood up and gripped Dean’s ass hard, making his husband yelp. “I’m going to wreck you.” Castiel growled, his voice pitching lower.

Dean whimpered and wriggled impatiently. Castiel grabbed the lube again and slicked his cock up. He braced himself with one hand on Castiel’s back, and then lined himself up with Dean’s hole.

“Ready baby?” Castiel murmured.

“Stop teasing me…” Dean sobbed.

“What a slut.” Castiel praised. He thrust into Dean in one steady long motion until he was buried to the hilt. “Oh my fuck Dean, you are so tight, baby.” Castiel moaned as Dean cried out. He placed both hands on Dean’s hips. He started tentatively to rock into Dean, but Dean pushed back hard, forcing Castiel deeper. Castiel gripped Dean’s hips tightly, thrusting forward while he pulled his husband back against him.

“Cas…” Dean groaned. “Oh God. I love feeling you inside me…”

Castiel reached around to grip Dean’s cock and slid his fist over the shaft in tandem with the movement of his hips. Dean cried out, his knees buckling slightly.

“Mmm, I got you, baby.” Castiel soothed, moving his hand form Dean’s cock back to his hip so he could brace Dean against himself. They moved together, gasping and moaning. Castiel snapped his hips and started thrusting faster, his balls smacking against Dean’s ass as he plunged in and out of Dean’s hole. He pressed his husband deeper into the couch, forcing Dean’s knees to bend lower. Dean’s head was pressed between the seat cushions and the pillows, banging against the couch frame every time Castiel thrust into him. Dean turned his head, his face buried in the cushions, muffling the obscene sounds coming from his mouth as Castiel continued to pump into him.

“Oh God, Dean.” Castiel groaned, his hips pausing as he took a breath, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, trying to stave off the imminent orgasm. “I’m so ready to come.”

Dean turned his face, gasping. “Do it.” He pulled forward slightly and then pushed his ass back, sliding himself along Castiel’s shaft.

“Ohhhh…” Castiel whimpered. “No I want to come with you. Can you touch yourself for me, baby?”

Dean shifted slightly, moving one hand out from under his chest, and reached for his cock. He moaned as he stroked himself. Castiel started moving again, matching the pace of Dean’s strokes.

“Dean!” Castiel warned. “I’m going to, oh fuck…”

Castiel paused for a second, and then he was slamming himself into Dean, jerking Dean’s hips back roughly, wanting to get as deep as possible as he released his hot cum. “Baby, I’m filling you up…holy shit, fuck oh God, fuck! Yes! Oh my God yes…yes…yes!”

“Cas….Cas….Cas!” Dean cried out underneath him, his orgasm seizing him as Castiel continued to empty himself inside. Dean keened with pleasure as his cum spilled out onto his hand and on the couch.

Castiel reveled in the feel of Dean’s muscles clenching and convulsing around his cock as they rocked through their orgasms together. Dean collapsed as soon as he was empty, his knees sliding to the ground and his chest and stomach resting on the couch, his head down. Castiel dropped with him, his hands still on his husband’s hips. He let his hands move around to rest on Dean’s sticky stomach. He hugged his husband close and kissed the nape of Dean’s neck. Dean turned his head so he could kiss Castiel. He made a face at the taste of cigarettes.

“Feel better?” Dean quipped, a shit eating grin spreading across his face.

“Much.” Castiel said contentedly. He stroked Dean’s back lightly, and then let himself rest bodily against Dean, his hands still around Dean’s stomach. Castiel pressed his ear in the middle of Dean’s back, listening his husband’s heartbeat slowing and normalizing.

“I love you.” Castiel said, his heart full, his eyes closed as he pressed his face against Dean’s back.

“Love you too, Cas.” Dean murmured. “Always and forever.”

…

They had hastily wiped down the couch, and then went upstairs to shower. Now they were finally sitting down to a lunch of turkey sandwiches and potato salad. They were both wearing sweatpants and t-shirts, looking forward to a lazy afternoon together. When they were done with lunch, Dean took the plates to the sink, telling Castiel to just sit and relax. Castiel sighed and took another sip of his beer. He watched Dean standing at the sink and scrubbing the dishes.

There would be plenty of time later to tell Dean about the changes at work. For now, Castiel just wanted to enjoy the feeling of contentedness. Dean felt Castiel watching him and turned to wink at his husband before looking back to the sink. Castiel felt love bubbling up in his chest for Dean.

_I am so, so, blessed._


End file.
